


Call Me

by QueenofSchmoop



Series: How Scott and Ezra fell in love [2]
Category: Higher Ground
Genre: Anal Fingering, Endearments, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex Fantasy, PWP, Past Drug Use, Phone Sex, Schmoop, Sex Talk, Smut, past sexual abuse (briefly mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: It’s the summer break from Horizon. Scott is living with his mother and Ezra is with his Mom as well. They have to rely on phone calls to keep their relationship alive until they can get back to Horizon.





	Call Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my previous Scott/Ezra fic "What doesn't kill you...". I highly recommend reading that first, though I think this stands as a PWP on it's own. 
> 
> I have once again chosen to use the "Creator chooses not to warn" option. The guys are in their late teens here so could be considered underage in some places, I believe?

“Scott! Phone for you!” 

Scott looked up from where he’d stopped the lawn mower. He came loping over to his mother. “Who is it?”

“Your friend,” she said.

Puzzled, watching her walk away, he put the phone to his ear. “Hello?”

“What are you wearing?” purred a voice then broke out into a laugh. 

“Ezra! Mom didn’t tell me it was you. How are you?”

“I’m doing all right. Mom’s at work and I got bored playing video games so I thought I’d give you a call.”

“Thanks for thinking of me,” Scott mocked as he headed inside. His mother was pouring some lemonade for him. He grabbed a glass and gulped it, the liquid splashing a little on his chest. 

“What are you doing? Did I interrupt something?”

“I was just mowing the lawn. Mom made lemonade.”

A pause then, “are you shirtless?”

Turning slightly pink in the face, Scott said, “um, yeah.”

Another purr. “Wearing shorts?”

“Yes.”

“Hmmm, I think I just found my fantasy material for the week.”

“Ezra!”

“What? Oh your Mom’s right there, isn’t she? Poor baby.” He snickered. 

“You’re evil.”

“Ooo, do you want to punish me then?”

“Ezra!”

“You seem to be calling out my name a lot. You sure you’re just mowing the lawn or are you really up in your room?”

Growling, Scott replied, “I’m gonna have to go up to my room shortly if you don’t stop.” He saw his mother turn around and glance at him and flushed. “I really should finish the lawn, Ez.”

“Yeah. Sorry.”

“No, it’s cool. Um, how about I call you back tonight?”

“Sure. What time?”

“8:00?”

“I’ll be here.”

“Talk to you then,” he said and hung up. He put the phone back and looked at his mother. “That was Ezra. You know, my boyfriend? Why didn’t you tell me that when you gave me the phone?”

“I’m new to this, Scott,” she told him. “That word doesn’t exactly come easy to me when it regards you.” She looked contrite. “But I’ll try to do better.”

He softened. “Thanks, Mom. I’ll pay you back for the call later.”

“It’s all right. We have a really good long distance plan. Lucky for us, the way you two burn up the phone lines.”

He shrugged. “We just want to talk to each other, keep in touch.”

“I know, honey. I remember what being in love was like.”

He suddenly saw her a bit differently. “Do you think you ever will be again?”

She paused and thought about it and said, “I hope so, honey. I certainly hope so.”

The moment passed, he went back out to finish mowing the lawn. Later he found a pick-up game of basketball with some friends, though he tended to stay away from his old school mates. He found he didn’t have much in common with them anymore. He missed the gang from Horizon every day, which Ezra had called ironic when he‘d told him. 

At 7:50 he kept opening the door to his room to make sure his mother was still watching television. One of her old movies was on and she seemed engrossed. He had brought the phone from the hall into his room. At two minutes to 8:00 he dialed. 

“Hello?”

“Ezra?”

“Hey, if it isn’t my sexy boyfriend Scott.”

He grinned. “What’s up, man?”

“Not much. My Mom’s in her room writing yet another note to her lawyer to give to my father. You’d think they were still married.”

“Sorry.” He knew how rough it had been on Ezra. 

“It’s cool. What did you do today, besides mow the lawn?”

Scott told him about his day, even regaling him with the bit about his Mom maybe trying dating again. “Weird to think of my Mom as dating, you know? But…”

“But what?”

“I want her to be happy. I don’t think she would be if she and Dad got back together.”

A long pause then, “have you talked to him lately?”

“No. Not since I made the choice to live with Mom.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No big deal. What did you do today?”

“Played video games at the mall, mostly.”

“Did you see any of your old friends?” Scott knew Ezra’s old friends were mostly druggies like he had been. 

“Some. But when I didn’t want to get high with them they left me alone.”

“I wish I could be there, hang out with you.”

“I wish you could too. You know, it feels weird to be back at a mall. I almost miss the woods. Almost.” He laughed.

Scott did too. “I know what you mean.” There was a silence and then, “have you heard from anyone else?”

“Juliette called. So did Daisy.”

“How are they?”

“Juliette’s miserable with her Mom. Daisy’s equally miserable with her Dad.”

Scott shrugged then realized Ezra couldn’t see it. “I hate that they have to go back to that home life.” At least he got along with his mother. 

“Yeah. At least Shelby’s in a safe place.” Horizon had taken her into custody. She and her sister Jesse were allowed to stay there that summer. 

“Lucky Shelby!”

“Never thought we’d say that.” Another pause. “I can’t believe it’s been a month since I’ve touched you,” Ezra mused. 

Blushing a little, Scott ran a hand through his hair. “I miss it. This is gonna sound girly…”

“Go ahead.”

“What I miss most is holding you in my arms.” After a long moment of silence, Scott apologized. “I told you it was girly.”

“No. Well, maybe, but I was thinking the same thing.”

Climbing into his bed, tucking the phone in the crook of his neck, he half hugged himself. “I miss the smell of you. The weight in my arms. The way you feel. Your hand in my hair.”

“Wait, are we having phone sex?” Ezra laughed and then immediately apologized. “You know me and my inappropriate humor.”

“No. Um…”

“Scott?”

“Would you like to give it a try?”

A pause then, “really?” Ezra’s voice squeaked. 

“It’s just an idea. We don’t have to if--”

“I’m not sure how good I’d be.”

“You’re the King of Gab, Ez. If anyone can do this, you can.”

A deep breath then, “I can give it a try?” 

“Only if you want to.”

“Hang on.” He heard the phone put down and some shuffling. After what seemed like forever, Ezra came back on the line. “OK. Um, here goes.” Then there was a long silence. 

“I think you have to talk. Unless you want to try telepathy.”

“Very funny. I was thinking about how to start.”

“Ask me what I’m wearing?”

“We already did that. Okay, wait I’ve got an idea. Where are you?”

“At my house.”

“I know that. You’re in your room?”

“Yeah.”

“Where?”

“Lying on the bed.”

A quickening of Ezra’s breath. “Naked?”

“No! I mean, no. I’ve got my pants and shirt on. I took off my shoes though. Just in my socks.”

“Hmm. All right. Um, imagine that I’m there with you.”

Scott seemed dubious. “Imagine you’re here with me?”

Warming to his subject, Ezra said, “right there with you. I just climbed into the bed with you. I’m putting my arms around you, cuddling in close.”

Involuntarily, Scott sighed contentedly. “I wish…”

“Don’t wish. It’s happening. I’m there with you. My hand on your chest, right over you heart.”

“I cover your hand with mine,” Scott started to get into the spirit of things. He could almost hear Ezra smile over the phone. 

“I’m leaning up on one elbow and bending down to kiss you.”

“I love kissing you.”

“Hmm, I can still taste that lemonade from earlier. You taste like summer.”

“I’m pulling you on top of me, grabbing your head, pulling you in.”

“We’re devouring each other’s mouths. I lick at your teeth.”

“I’m flipping us over, so I’m on top now.”

Ezra let out a gasp. “God, Scott, you’re already so hard. I can feel you through both our jeans.”

“I’m grinding us together, as I kiss your neck. My hands are slipping up under your shirt.”

“Yes, touch me,” Ezra hissed. 

“I’m touching you,” Scott told him. “With my lips, my hands, my body.”

“More. I need more.”

“Tell me.”

“Better yet. I’ll show you. I’m reaching down, pulling your shirt off.”

“Me too.”

“Our naked chests collide.” They groaned together. “I’m jamming my hand down the back of your pants.”

Take ‘em off me,” Scott moaned. 

“My hands?” 

“No. The pants.”

“Oh. Right.” 

A pause then, “they’re off.”

Ezra asked, sounding half suspicious, half giddy, “did you really take your pants off?”

Face flaming red, Scott said, “maybe.”

In gleeful tones came the reply, “cause if you did then I would too. I mean, if you want.”

Scott lost his breath, then said, “yes.” 

“Better yet, you take ‘em off me, Angel.”

“How can I…?”

“Phone sex, remember.”

“You’ll take ‘em off for real?”

“If you take them off me over the phone.”

Scott collected his breath then spoke. “I’m undoing the buttons right now.”

“Mmm, keep going.”

“Sliding the zipper down, pulling that apart.”

“Can you see my underwear?”

“Yes. I start tugging them down, pulling them off.”

“Now we’re both just in our underwear.”

“For real?”

“I am.”

Scott pulled off his shirt. “Me too.”

“C’mere,” Ezra said and Scott knew.

“Love you,” he murmured as he mentally fell back into his boyfriend’s arms. 

“Love you too.” They stayed silent for a few moments then, “My hand,” he swallowed hard, “is hovering.”

“Where?”

“Over this lovely bulge in your undies.”

Scott laughed joyfully at the terminology. “Just going to hover?”

“Can I touch you?”

“I’d like that very much.”

“Will you touch yourself? In real life, I mean?”

“When you do I will,” he promised. 

“Scott?”

“Yeah?”

“My hand’s not hovering anymore.” A breath. “It’s there. It’s touching you, cupping you in my palm.”

Scott moved his hand and cupped himself, rubbing. He exhaled. “Feels good, Ez. I love how you touch me.”

Feeling bold, Ezra said, “I’m slipping my fingers inside the waist band. Dipping down. I’m touching your flesh.”

Scott copied the movement. Licking his lips he said, “even better.”

“With my other hand I’m pulling your underwear down and off. You’re exposed to me. I’m looking.”

“Still touching too, I hope,” he moaned out, as he discarded his underwear. 

“Oh yes,” Ezra breathed. “Still touching. Looking at you. God, you’re beautiful.”

An image of Elaine tried to intrude but he pushed it away and concentrated on Ezra’s voice. “You too, sweetheart. I want to touch you too.”

Ezra’s heart stopped at the term of endearment but he didn’t dare call attention to it. Instead he said, “put your hand on me, Scott.”

“I think I’ll go straight to pulling these things off,” he laughed, “so I can really get my hands on you.”

“Your hand, Scott, your hand is so big.”

“And you’re beautiful, Ezra. So beautiful. I’m pulling you to me--don’t worry, not letting go,” he said at the choked cry. “I want to kiss you.”

“Then kiss me,” came the plea. 

“I am. Kissing as I touch you. Are you still touching me?”

“Of course.” Heavy breathing continued for a few minutes then, “Scott?”

“Hmmm?”

“I…I want to try something. I mean, I can’t but I…oh hell.”

“Whatever you want, Ez.”

“Lay back.”

“Done.”

“I’m sliding down your body. Until I’m between your legs. Can you spread them for me, give me room?”

“Sure.”

“I’m leaning down, my breath on you.” He hesitated then said, “I’m going to suck you now.”

“Holy shit!” Scott cried out as the mental image hit his brain. Then he immediately slapped his hand over his mouth, eyes wide. 

“What? Did I hurt you? Did your Mom come in? Scott!”

“No. No, it’s not any of that. Do you know how much that affected me, you saying that? You really want to do that? You want to…?”

“Blow you? Yeah. It’s been a fantasy for a while now.”

“Only if you want to,” he said fiercely. 

“I do. God, Scott, I want to taste you.”

Cock getting almost painfully hard, he said, “I want that. I do. I bet you would look gorgeous doing it. But _only if you want to_ ,” he stressed again. 

“I do.” Another hesitation, “Did she--?”

“No. Don’t ask about her. She’s not a part of this. I just don’t want you to do something you aren’t ready for.”

“It’s not real,” Ezra smiled into his phone. “Virtual blow job and all.”

“Still…”

“I want to. I bet you taste good.”

With a deep sigh, Scott said, “then go ahead.”

“I’ve never done this before so…”

“Neither have I.”

“So we’re both virgins in this.” Ezra laughed. 

“I guess so. Are you stalling, Ez?”

“No. Just trying to figure out what to do first.”

“I’m not sure myself.”

“That book gave some tips. So I guess I should start with that. The tip.” A weird noise came over the phone. 

“What was that?”

“Me. Kissing the tip.”

Scott’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head. He looked down at his dick, as if half expecting to see Ezra down there. “Felt good,” he finally choked out. 

“Yeah? Then maybe I should kiss you further down?”

“Mmm, yeah,” he groaned.

“And while I’m here, maybe a lick or two?”

Scott’s hips jumped. “Jesus Christ,” he muttered. 

“Bad?”

“Your mouth is perfect.”

“Thanks. Not something I usually hear.”

“ _Don’t_. I’ve told you, don’t put yourself down.”

“Sorry.” Ezra sounded contrite. “Old habit.”

“I’ve got my hands in your hair, raising your eyes to look at me while I say this. I love you. You’re amazing. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Now where were we?”

“I was blowing you and doing all the work!” Ezra laughed. 

“I’ll return the favor.” He heard Ez gasp. “Don’t think I would?”

“I wasn’t sure.”

“Hey, if I’m going to be in a relationship with a guy, cocksucking kinda comes with the territory, doesn’t it? But mostly, I just want to make you feel good.”

“Only if you want to,” Ezra parroted his words back.

“I want to. But you have to finish me first,” he laughed. 

“Right. Where was I? Oh yeah, licking.”

“Yeah, the licking was good.”

“Then you’ll like this. I open my mouth and take the head inside. My tongue lapping at your skin.”

“Holy shit,” Scott whispered, then immediately added, “feels good, sweetheart.”

A chuckle at the endearment again. “You like that?”

“Your mouth around me? I love it.”

“I’m going down, bobbing back up. I can’t take you all in, Scott, you’re too big. I’m just a novice. So I wrap my hands around the base of your dick.”

One hand on the base, the other forming a tight circle around the top, Scott panted into the phone. “More. Please.”

“More? Or faster? Or maybe slower?” Ezra heard Scott’s whine. “Should I alternate little licks to my sucking? Should I flick the tip of my tongue into the head?”

“Oh God, anything! Feels so good!”

“Look at you. Look at you writhing, feeling all that pleasure. All because of me. This is such a high. Why didn’t anyone tell me? No one told me sex is better than drugs!”

“Ezra--!”

“Don’t worry. I’ve got you. I’m sucking you. Are you getting close?”

“Yeah.” And Scott was. He could feel it. 

“Tell me you love me,” Ezra demanded. 

“I love you. Oh God, I love you!”

“I love you too, angel. Now come. Come for me.”

Scott bit down on the wail that wanted to burst out of his throat, spurting all over his stomach and chest. He collapsed, boneless, into his bed. He panted until he got some of his breath back and sighed. “That was amazing. You are amazing.”

“Thank you. Glad you enjoyed it. But, um, don’t suppose I could get some help here,” Ez added a bit sheepishly. 

“You didn’t…?”

“Almost. I almost did.”

“But…?”

“But you said…?”

“That I’d do you.”

“But we can forget it,” Ezra hastened to reassure him. 

“And leave you hanging? I’m not _that_ bad a boyfriend.”

“I don’t want you to--”

“Do it because I have to but because I want to?”

“Yeah.”

Scott reached down, grabbed his shirt and cleaned himself up. “I want to, Ezra. I want to make you feel that good. C’mere. I’m gonna kiss you.”

Sighing happily, Ezra said, “I love that.”

“I know.” Scott was a little embarrassed as he smooched into the phone then told him, “lay back.”

“Already am.”

“Then shush,” he made another kissing noise, much less embarrassed this time. “Wow, you’re so hard!”

“You do that to me,” Ezra said in a sexy voice. 

“God, you’re making my motor want to run again.”

“Sorry, didn’t mean to tease.”

“No, I know. And it’s hot. But now it’s your turn. I don’t think I’ll start out with the tip like you did.”

“No?”

“No. I liked that licking thing. So I start out with that. Licking you from the base to the tip.”

A loud gasp and then, “yes!” 

“Up and down. Up and down. Just like if we were…”

“Mmm, loving it.”

“Then I swipe my tongue all around, opening wide at the top.”

“Don’t choke, angel. It’s easy to do that when you first start.”

“I won’t. I’m taking more in, just enough.”

“Sort of like us.”

“What?”

“Nothing. Where are your hands?”

“Where do you want them?”

“Can you put one hand on my balls?”

“Sure.” Wondering, Scott put his hand on himself down there. 

“And the other…Scott…?”

“You can tell me. You know you can tell me anything.”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to. If you think it’s too gross.”

“What is it?”

“Will you put your finger in me?”

Scott’s brow furrowed. “What? I don’t,” he trailed off. 

“In me,” it was barely audible. “You know…?”

Trying to figure out where he could put a finger in Ezra, the light abruptly dawned for Scott. “Dude!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Ezra blurted out. “Forget I even mentioned it!”

“You really want me to?”

“Um, well, yeah. I mean, eventually, um, something else would go in there, wouldn’t it?”

That brought Scott up short. He and Ezra had talked about this a few times but he’d never really thought the mechanics through. Now that he did he wondered if anyone would find that enjoyable. “Ezra?”

“Yeah?”

“Have you ever…?”

“What?”

“Um…put anything…?”

“There?”

“Yeah.”

“Will you think I’m a whore if I say yes?”

“No.”

“Then yes.”

“What?”

“I said yes.”

“No, I got that.” Scott’s erection had wilted some. He had let go as well. “I meant what have you put up there?”

“Oh. Well, I was thinking about you, us, and I read in that book that it’s good to sort of prep yourself. So I used my fingers.”

“On yourself?”

“Yeah. It also says you can practice with a dildo but I wasn’t about to go buy one of those.”

Face flaming again, Scott mumbled, “yeah. How was it?”

“Hurt at first. Even though I’d prepped my fingers. But near the end it felt okay. Was a tough angle to work though.”

“Why’d you do it? I mean, I know why but…?”

“Promise you won’t get mad?”

“I promise.”

“I pretended it was you.”

Scott was stunned to silence. 

Babbling, Ezra said, “we’d talked about doing it, having sex, but we hadn’t done it before we were parted. I mean, we did but we didn’t. Not like that. And I missed you so much and I wanted to be a part of you and you a part of me. My fingers weren’t enough, but they had to do. I pretended you were making love to me the whole time.”

“The whole time?”

“Yeah. Had this whole fantasy in my head. Like a screenplay.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah, that’s pathetic right?”

“It’s not, Ezra. It’s really not. It’s sweet.”

Ezra laughed. “Yeah. Look, this is fizzling and you obviously don’t want to so let’s just hang up and I’ll go bury what’s left of my dignity.”

“You want to do it again?” Scott asked, somewhat breathless. 

“Scott?” He sounded unsure, a bit scared and a little thrilled. 

“You want me to make love to you, don’t you?”

“Scott, don’t tease.”

“I’m not teasing. C’mon, Ezra. I can’t be there but we can still do this. If you want.”

“Hang on.” The phone was set down and there was some rummaging. “OK.”

“First, come up here and kiss me.”

“Hmmm.” They kissed over the phone for a few minutes.

Scott said, “part your legs for me, honey.”

Thrilling at that, Ezra moaned out, “I am. I did.”

“So beautiful,” he sighed. “Put your finger in and pretend it’s me.”

A loud gasp and then, “oh God!” 

Scott hardened again and reached down to stroke his cock lazily. “Feel good?”

“Yeah. Feels good,” was the breathless reply. 

A bit stymied, Scott had to ask, “what’s next?”

“Two fingers. I have to stretch myself.”

“OK. Two fingers, Ezra.”

Another gasp then a moan. “That’s two.”

Curious, aided by the sounds, Scott found himself parting his own leg and sliding a hand down. He circled a finger around the area, then, taking a deep breath, slid the tip of his finger in. “Shit!”

“What? Scott, you all right?”

“Yeah. I just,” but if he couldn’t tell Ezra who could he tell? “I just tried it.”

“Tried what?”

“A finger.”

A big intake of breath then, “you did it to yourself? Just like that?”

“Yes.”

“Holy shit, angel, are you trying to make me come right now? Do you have any idea how much of a turn on hearing that is?”

“Really?” He blushed, pleased. 

“Yes. To know that you even wanted to try it. I wish I was there to see it.”

“I wish you were too.” Emboldened by his words, Scott pushed his finger in. “Kinda burns.”

“You should really have lube or some slick stuff. I should have warned you.”

“It’s fine. How are you doing?”

“Just give me a minute. I had to pull back so I wouldn’t come.”

“But that’s the goal,” Scott teased. 

“I thought the goal was you making love to me?”

“That too.” Scott paused. “So what am I supposed to do?”

“You’re the non-virgin. You tell me.”

“No, I mean, with this finger.”

“Oh. Slide it in and out. You know, like…”

“Ah. Got it.” He began to and was surprised at how good the friction felt. “Hmmm, I can see why you like this.”

“Thanks. I’m up to three fingers, by the way.”

Scott almost pulled his finger out in surprise. “Three?” he squeaked. 

“That’s right. Wait until you try two.”

Slipping his finger out then replacing it with two, he pushed them in. “Um, doesn’t seem that much better,” he said dubiously. 

“Scissor them.”

“What?” Ezra explained about the scissor movement and Scott tried it and moaned. “Holy shit, that’s good.”

“I know, right?”

“Why don’t they tell you about this in sex ed.?” 

Ezra laughed. “They should tell the guys, shouldn’t they?” He paused. “Do you want to go up to three fingers? You don’t have to.”

“I want to,” Scott told him, pulling free and reaching over to his nightstand. He kept a bottle of lotion there, for just such occasions (well, not this exact thing), and squeezed some out. He told Ez what he was doing and got noises of approval. “What are you using?”

“Some KY.”

“What’s that?”

“It’s lube designed specifically for sex. Usually I lift it from the local store but my Mom bought it for me, along with a box of condoms after I came out to her. Told me to be careful.”

Scott’s mind rebelled at the thought of a parent buying condoms for their kid and he changed the subject by asking, “how are you doing?”

“I’m good.” 

Scott drew in a deep breath then, going back to their fantasy of being together, said, “I’m parting your legs, sliding between you and slipping down.” He heard the intake of Ezra’s breath and smiled, pleased. “Are you ready for me, Ez?”

“Scott,” he sounded hesitant and Scott immediately frowned. 

“We don’t have to--”

“I wish we could do this for real. I wish I could be with you, see your eyes, kiss your mouth.” Ezra stopped abruptly. 

Scott’s heart sent out a pang. Eyes moist, he swallowed hard and then said, “I know. But you’ve got my voice. It’s telling you that I love you. Love you so much, Ezra.”

A choked noise then a shaky voice asked, “make love to me?”

“I am. I’m sliding inside you, smooth and warm and no pain at all, sweetheart.” He’d closed his eyes and let go of himself, fingers on his chest. All his concentration on Ezra now, on making him feel good. Feel loved. Feel all the things that he hadn’t felt his first time. Even if it was just over the phone. 

“Scott…angel…”

“Am _I_ in?”

“Yes,” Ezra gasped. 

“Hurts?”

“No.”

“Good. I’m kissing you again.”

“Yes, kiss me please.”

“I am. So sweet. Love your mouth.”

“Me too. I mean, I love your mouth too.”

Scott smiled. “I know, Ez. You ready for me to move yet?”

“Mmmm, yeah.” 

“I’m moving in you, sweetheart. Do you feel me?”

“I do, Scott.”

“Good,” he said again. “I can feel you. Hot and wet and clenching tight around me.” For a few minutes there was just panting and moaning. “Ezra?”

“Yes, Scott?”

“Are you close?”

“Yes.”

“Push your fingers in. It’s me, going as deep as I can.”

“I am. Ah, Scott!” And that was it. The sounds of orgasm came through the phone. Scott came for the second time, much less volume but no less a rush. Eyes flickering, he lay back on his bed, gasping. 

When he had caught his breath, he thought to inquire, “Ezra?”

“Oh God.”

“Ez, you okay?” His boyfriend’s voice sounded strained and rough. 

“I’m fine. Just hard to be quiet.”

“I know,” he chuckled, listening with half an ear to make sure his mom wasn’t coming up to ask questions. “So, was it good for you?”

Ezra laughed. “Fantastic, actually.”

“Yeah?” Scott was secretly very happy. This had been his first foray into phone sex, after all. “Think we should make it a regular thing?”

“I think that I can’t wait to do the real thing with you once we’re back in Horizon.”

Scott’s heart stopped for a moment at the very thought. “Really?”

Ezra’s voice was soft but firm. “I want that, angel. I want _you_.”

“I want you too.” He licked his lips. “It’ll be tough. At Horizon I mean.”

“I know. But we’ll find a way, right?”

“Absolutely.” He looked up and saw almost half an hour had gone by. “Shit!”

“What?”

He explained and said he had to go. They promised each other they’d call again soon-if he wasn’t in trouble for this long phone call, Scott said. But it was worth it. 

“Good night, Ez. Pleasant dreams.”

“Oh,” a laugh in his voice as Ezra said, “I’m pretty sure they will be!” 

Laughing, they hung up. 

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I need to change/add to tags


End file.
